A user accessing an on-line resource is typically required to authenticate their identity by entering credentials such as a username and an associated password. The on-line resource compares the authentication with its records and, if there is a match, authenticates the user to allow access to the on-line resource.
In practice, this requires the user to either remember different sets of authentication information, one set associated with each on-line resource, re-use log-in credentials for multiple on-line resources or record the authentication and associated on-line resource identifying information in a safe location.
There is a need for a system, devices and method for avoiding limitations in the prior art.